


I Told You So

by jaceanthony



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceanthony/pseuds/jaceanthony
Summary: Finn had told him to be careful, yet Poe didn't listen and now has to come to terms with the consequences... (Poe gets an unintentional haircut)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Told You So

“Ow!”Poe yelled.  
“If you had just listened to me....”Finn grumbled, as he tugged at Poe’s hair. Poe had gotten his locks stuck between gears of his X-Wing. “We wouldn’t be doing this right now.”  
“You couldn’t have possibly known-ow!- that this would-OW!-happen.”Poe grunted.  
“But I did, and I said so. So, I’m saying I told you so. I said that you needed to be careful or put on a hat cause you were getting too close to those gears.”  
Poe cursed at him under his breath. Finn pulled harder.  
“Ow! You did that on purpose.”Poe grumbled.  
“Maybe,”Finn said, concentrating. He sighed, dropping his hands. “we might have to cut it.”  
“Absolutely not. Are you insane?”  
“It’s just hair-“  
“Don’t-“  
“Look, we can cut it off, or you can just stay here for the rest of eternity.”  
“I’ll stay here.”Poe said insistently.  
“Poe.”  
“What?”  
“I’ll go get the scissors.”Finn said. He didn’t want to cut Poe’s hair but he really didn’t see a way to get his hair out of those gears. Poe is damn lucky that they didn’t rip the locks right out of his skull.  
Finn returned with the scissors, Poe watched him intensely.  
“It’ll grow back, okay?”  
“I’m only wearing my helmet until it does.”  
“Okay, you ready?”Finn said.  
“No.”  
“We’ll clean it up after but for now let’s just get you dislodged from this thing.”  
Poe didn’t respond. He really didn’t have a choice. Finn moved closer to him with the scissors. Poe shut his eyes tightly as Finn ran the scissors through his hair.  
Snip. Snip. Snip.  
“Done.”  
Poe moved his head carefully away from the gears. He immediately reached up and felt his hair. He looked at Finn who gave him a reassuring smile.  
“If it’s any consolation I think you look really hot.”  
Poe sighed.  
“Let's clean it up in the fresher, okay?”  
Poe covered his head with his hands the entire way back to their room, not wanting anyone to see him like this.  
Poe steered clear of the fresher.  
“Just come look at it. I’m telling you it’s not that bad. You look great!”Finn said, steering Poe towards the fresher. He stood Poe in front of the mirror.  
“Open your eyes.”Finn said when Poe snapped his eyes shut.  
“If I look then it’s real.”  
“It’s already real.”  
Poe sighed, opening his eyes. He groaned at the sight of his missing locks, not to mention the chop job of his hair.  
“Let’s clean it up to look nice okay?”  
Poe nodded slowly.  
Finn fixed his hair, the whole time telling Poe how good he looked.  
“Done,”  
Poe looked up and sighed again. Finn ran his fingers through the freshly cut hair. You could see more of his grays now that it was shorter.  
“It’ll grow back soon okay?”he said, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair. Poe nodded sadly.  
“I think you still look hot as fuck.”  
Poe snorted.  
“You do.”  
“Yeah okay.”Poe said, looking up at Finn. The younger man pressed a kiss to Poe’s lips. “You do,”he assured. “Let’s go get dinner.”  
“I am not leaving the room like this.”  
“Why not?”  
Poe gave him a look that said, you know why.  
“I’m not bringing you anything back if you choose not to go to dinner.”  
“You’d let me starve?”  
“You wouldn’t starve. And you need to get over it. It’s just hair. Besides, a haircut is the last thing you should be worried about during a war.”  
Poe huffed. “Fine but if anyone laughs at me you need to beat them up.”  
“No ones gonna laugh at you.”

Everyone laughed. Not at the hair, but about how it happened.  
“It actually looks really good Poe.”Jess said. “You’re just an idiot.”  
Poe gave Finn a pleading look.  
“No you can’t wear your helmet during dinner.”Finn answered. Poe glared at him.  
Snap ruffled his hair, or what was left of it.  
“Suits you, makes you seem more like an adult.”  
“Ha ha.”Poe said snidely, lightly kicking Snap’s leg under the table.  
“I think he looks cute,”Karé said, giving Poe a soft look.  
“That’s what I said.”Finn said.  
“Actually, you said I look hot as fuck.”Poe corrected. “You said nothing of “cute”.”  
“Same difference.”Finn said, combing through Poe’s hair. It still felt weird though.

Back in their shared room, Poe sat on their bed and whispered quietly to Finn. “You really think it looks good?”  
“Yes I do. And so does everyone else.”Finn smiled back at him.  
“I kinda like it.”Poe said, running his fingers over the freshly cut hair.  
“Really?”Finn raised an eyebrow, still smiling.  
“No,”Poe snorted. “I hate it.”  
“It’ll grow back.”Finn said, now running his own fingers over Poe’s hair.  
“I know.”


End file.
